Diskussion:Thermaldetonator
Auch 4000 Jahre vor den Klonkriegen waren diese schon verbreitet! So setzte z.B. Calo Nord in Kotor einen ein.Lg,--Darth Julius 22:59, 25. Dez 2006 (CET) :Stimmt. Als ich den Artikel geschrieben habe, hatte ich KotOR noch nicht gespielt. Ich werde es mal sofort ergänzen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:11, 25. Dez 2006 (CET) Sprengradius Mal ehrlich, 400 Meter Sprengradius klingen gewaltig übertrieben. Das grenzt ja schon an Massenvernichtungswaffen, das betroffene Gebiet wäre demzufolge nämlich 502.655 m2 groß! Kann es sein, dass da ein Tippfehler vorliegt, oder ist die Zahl tatsächlich belegt? Wäre schön, wenn sich das klären ließe. MfG Kyle 16:05, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja 400 Meter sind schon sehr weit, aber diese Sprengkörper waren ja sehr selten, und ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass das möglich ist. Zum Sprengradius zählt ja vor allem der Bereich, in den Teile des detonierten Sprengkörpers geschossen werden. Einer der effektivsten Sprengstoffe heutzutage explodiert mit einem Druck von 30 x109 Pa und einer Geschwindigkeit von 10 km/s. Und wenn im Star Wars- Universum auch solche, oder sogar noch stärkere Sprengsoffe existieren, denke ich ist ein solcher Sprengradius schon möglich. Gruß, Anakin 16:20, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ein thermaldetonator ist keine Splittergranate. Es ist eine Hitzewelle, mit genau begrenztem Radius. 19 m weg vom Td ist man Tot, 21 m sicher nicht!(Das ultimatum) Cody 16:30, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Naja Wärmestrahlung breitet sich auch aus... laut der quentenphysik breitet sich jedes teilchen oder alles was sich bewegt als Welle aus. Ich denek mal das du bei 21 m (SW.com sprich von 20m Radius) auch schön knusprig braun wirst. --Modgamers 16:33, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Mein Gott! Sei doch nicht so physikalisch! Das hat dan eben ein Begrenzungsfeld oder so! Cody 16:38, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey wir sind hier nicht bei Star Trek, 20m ist schlichtweg der Explosionsradius das heißt dann nicht das die nach 20m aufhört warm zu sein. --Modgamers 16:40, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Moment, dann muss man aber sehr weit werfen können, was bei diversen Computerspielen, wie etwa Episode I - Die Dunkle Bedrohung (Spiel) und Knights of the Old Republic eigentlich eher nicht der Fall ist. Gruß--General Grievous 13:03, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja aber das kommt ja auch ganz auf den Thermaldetonator an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man iwie den Sprengradius einstellen kann. Boba 13:07, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Denk ich auch, hab ich mir auch so gedacht. Und den maximalen Sprengradius kann man dann z.B. bei Handgelenkwerfern einstellen, die ihren Inhalt sehr weit schleudern können. Gruß--General Grievous 13:17, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Jo wäre denkbar. Na vielleicht kommt ja irgendwann die Essential Guide to Thermaldetonators raus^^ dann wissen wir bescheid Gruß Boba 13:20, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Also irgendwo habe ich mal gelesen das der Thermaldetonator so viel Sprengt, und in dem Infinities Comic zu Die Rücker der Jedi-Ritter spreng Leia Jabbas ganzen Platzt damit. --Der Heilige Klingone 13:35, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::In "Das Ultimatum" ist der Sprengradius meine ich 9 Meter (die von dem Jediteam). Das ist schon eher machbar, 9 Meter schafft denke ich jeder. In dem Buch heißt es meine ich auch, dass es außerhalb der Sprengradiuses nicht mehr gefährlich ist. MfG - Cody 13:46, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Die Handhabung dürfte sowieso fast dieselbe sein wie bei normalen Handgranaten wie wir sie kennen, mit dem Unterschied dass beim Detonator kaum Splitter rumfliegen. Kyle 13:53, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :So, ich habe mal im new essential Guide to Weapons and Technologie nachgeschlagen! Der Sprengradius hengt von der Baradium Menge ab. Normalerweise ist der Sprengradius etwa 20 Meter, dei den Thermaldetonatoren der Sturmtruppen sind es nur 5 Meter, aber es gibt auch bis 100 Meter. Grundsätzlich ist aber jeder Radius möglich, wenn man genug Baradium hat, es ist dann nur die Frage, ob man es noch werfen kann. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass in "das Ultimatum" gesagt wird, dass es außerhalb des Sprengradiuses ungefährlich ist. Ich weiß, dass das extrem unlogisch ist, dass halb weiß ich auch nicht, ob wir das in den Artikel schreiben sollten. Es ist nur eine Quelle. MfG - Cody 14:14, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nun, das mit der Sprenkraft klingt logisch, es ist schließlich eine Nuklearwaffe, und deren Wirkung ist vom eingesetzten spaltbaren Material abhängig. Das mit dem Radius ist natürlich schon etwas verzwickt, denn schließlich breiten sich Druckwelle und Hitze nicht bis zu irgendeiner unsichtbaren Grenz hin aus und verlieren dann ihre Gefährlichkeit. Da müsste man wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen recherchieren. Das mit dem Baradium kann aber auf alle Fälle rein. Kyle 14:20, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Es ist Fusion, nicht Spaltung... MfG - Cody 14:23, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::(Hast Recht, Cody, aber irren ist bekanntlich menschlich... Bild:;-).gif Kyle 14:35, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST)) ::::Ohh Jungs ihr habt mir echt Probleme, das hier ist Science Fiction, da ist nicht alles so wie in der Realität oder wieso glaubt ihr, dass es bei uns keine Lichtschwerter (in dieser Form) und die Macht gibt? Wenn die Quelle sagt bis zum Sprengradius und ab da ist Schluss dann ist das so. Das ist übrigends in KotOR genauso, da gibt es auch besondere Schallgranaten die eine Druckwelle absondern. Was in der Quelle steht stimmt, auch wenns laut unserem Verstand als unlogisch erscheint, dass ist schliesslich science fiction und punkt Boba 14:27, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Thermaldetornator/Granate Wo liegt eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen einem Themaldetornator und einer normalen Granate? Ich mein grob gesagt beide wirft am und sie machen "Bumm" Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 15:28, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hat sich geklärt. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 15:53, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Imperialer = schlechtes Nachdenken Warum hatt das Imperium so unhandliche Detonatoren gebaut? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Commander Cody der 10 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:09, 22. Feb. 2010) :Genau genommen wurden die schon von Klonkriegern verwendet. Zudem erinnert mich das Design an Stielhandgranaten, mit denen das Werfen offensichtlich auch funktioniert hat. Gruß, IvanSinclair 16:21, 22. Feb. 2010 (CET) Danke--Commander Cody der 10 16:29, 22. Feb. 2010 (CET) :: die von den klonkriegern sehen aber iwie kleiner aus.mfg Mace Window 12:37, 26. Apr. 2011 (CEST)